


12:04 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he fell asleep under a tree.
Kudos: 1





	12:04 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled before he fell asleep under a tree and remembered helping Supergirl with defeating a villain in Metropolis one hour ago.

THE END


End file.
